Motti
Admiral Conan Motti was a wealthy and powerful member of the Imperial Navy. Early Career Motti began his career as a lobbyist for his family's powerful meat packing and flan delivery business. Motti generally lived a life of leisure on Coruscant entertaining politicians and dignitaries in his luxurious downtown penthouse and enjoying the cultural opportunities in the city. His family's money wielded a great deal of influence among those loyal to The Emperor. After the end of the Clone Wars, Motti used his connections in the Coruscant Yacht Club to have himself named an Admiral in the newly formed Imperial Navy. Even though he had no formal military training, Motti was a competent commander and was generally respected by his peers. A few resented the manner in which he got his commission, but they were just jealous. Especially Commodore Ausphart. Death Star As the Death Star was nearing completion, Motti used his political influence and family fortune to assure himself a spot on its command. He also negotiated exclusive contracts for his family business to take charge of Death Star Catering. This not only ensured a healthy flow of cash to his family, but also provided high quality food for all of the Death Star's many crew members. Motti let his assistant handle most of the operations, but he very hands-on with the seafood buffet, which was his proudest achievement. Dealing with Vader Before the station was even operational, cost overruns began to become an issue. Unwilling to cut the seafood buffet, Motti suggested that the Empire reduce its TIE Fighter budget. Tarkin saw this is a good point, since small fighters would be useless against the Death Star anyway, but Darth Vader threw a tantrum. In the end a compromise was reached, and Vader was able to keep two competent pilots and a handful of TIE's that could be manned by the janitorial staff if needed. Vader was reluctant to agree to this deal, but Tarkin sweetened the pot by allowing him to use a fancy new TIE Fighter. Motti also clashed with Vader on how often the station’s massive planet-blowing gun should be used. Motti thought that they needed to use it often, even if there was no target, just to keep from getting backed up. Vader rightly suspected this as a bit of overcompensation. Other Investments Using his vast financial assets, Motti founded The Death Star Tractor Beams and joined the highly popular Jawa Football League, in order to provide a morale booster for the troops. He signed many high-profile free agents, and was more than willing to look past personal baggage. Their success was limited because they could only play road games, being that their home field was on a top secret military facility. However, once the Death Star went public with the obliteration of Alderaan, Motti petitioned the JFL to begin scheduling home games for the Tractor Beams immediately. Unfortunately, the brand new 1.3 billion credit ultra-modern stadium located in Zone 14 was destroyed along with the Death Star by Luke Skywalker before the first game could be played. Alliance sports-military analysts later determined that Skywalker's proton torpedo would have been off target had it not bounced off the bottom of the enormous high resolution video scoreboard on its way towards the core. Death Presumably, Motti died when the Death Star was destroyed. Also, presumably, he was too busy trying to see how many shrimp he could fit in his mouth to notice that it was under attack in the first place. Trivia Motti had an intense fear of being choked. Category:People killed by Luke Skywalker Category:The Empire Category:Jawa Football League Category:Rich People